Common Sins
by Deum
Summary: People sin,and these sins that people make are normal sins... but a name is given to these sins... these are common sins, and they sin in some moments, but a man has crossed the line committing all of these Common Sins, and a price must be payed.


Mark: "Forgive me father for I have sinned."

Priest: "What are your sins my child?"

Mark: Well father, it all started when I was driving down the street with my wife Jane and my son Justin. I was on my way home it was 9pm and we just came out of friend's birthday. We were at a stoplight when I saw her, a beautiful woman walking down the side walk. Her legs looked amazing, her striking body and her angelical face and her beauty and body made my hair stand because I have never seen such beauty in my life. Jane suddenly said: "Hey Mark! The light is green" I snapped out of my hypnotic state and I drove home. When I arrive I was parking my car when my son Justin opened the car door and vomited my wife rapidly attended to him saying "ooh Justin I told you, don't eat too much candy did I? Then after that we started to walk to our apartment, Jane and Justin walked in first, then I heard a car park up. I looked back and I saw the same beautiful figure again, it was her. She walked 5 doors down the same hall I was at. She then opened what appeared to be her apartment. I dint know she lived here until that moment. She turned her head, looked at me and smiled, I smiled back. She walked in her apartment and then I heard Jane said: "Mark get in here and close the door! It's cold!"

Priest: "Thou shall not lust, so you like this girl… Is that it my son?"

Mark: "It's hard for me to tell you this so let's not go so fast father."

Priest: "I understand my son… Please continue."

Mark: So next morning, I went to work and my boss told me that I should be careful that there is a thief among us; I told him that I will keep an eye out for him. I was looking around and supervising because it's part of my job. So I walked calmly to my boss's office and opened the safe, it was easy after several tries because the guy was stupid enough to place his daughters name as a password. So I took 3,000 dollars and walked away. I reached my car and drove away because I finished my shift.

Priest: "Thou shall not steal"

Mark: "I know… let me continue"

Mark: On my way home I strangely saw Jane on a cafeteria I was going to give her a ride home and ask her what was she doing here until I saw her talking to some guy. I stopped and watched, I mean if nothing is going on than nothing will happen. After a will of them chatting they got up and got in a car and drove to my apartment. While they were in the car I couldn't see if they kissed or something, but I am pretty sure they did. She walked in the apartment with Justin and the car drove off. I waited 10min before entering the apartment just in case.

Priest: "How old is your son?"

Mark: "Ooh 8 years old"

Priest: "Continue my son…"

Mark: So I walked in and I said hello to Jane and I asked her how her day was and what did she do, she said that it was fine and that she dint do much. Then she said the same I answered her the same way she did to me. I took a shower and watched some TV; she was feeding Justin when she said "I need to look for a job." I said: "What happened to the one you had?" she said: "don't you remember?" I respond "ohh yeah they tossed you out!" Then she's like "NO THEY DIN'T! It's just they needed to cut back losses." Then I told her "Well you should look for a steadier job." Then we went to sleep. Next morning she got off early to look for a job and took Justin with her… I was free that weekend so I decided to snoop around her belongings to find out about that guy. Then I found what it seemed to be her diary…. In the last statement she mentions a guy named Roy and that she talks to him most of the time at the cafeteria. So I went there and by some miracle the guy was there. So I walked in and sat at his table and said: "Do you mind if I sit here it's just that this is my favorite table" he says: I don't mind at all, is my guest!" I ordered something for me and he started to talk about the news and others stuff… it was easy to get the information I wanted especially because he was talkative… he says he eats here every day and that he met this girl that he fell in love with that she is kind and amazing and she is very beautiful and a lot of shit… I asked him what was her name, but he continued talking how grate she was and crap. I asked again then he said: "Jane, her name is Jane" I felt a shiver down my spine when he said that, I felt that I wanted to break his nose and make him bleed… I said to him: "that's all I wanted to hear" I got up and drove home. I couldn't it… I couldn't believe she would do this to me, cheat on me? I dint want to believe it. I went home and took a glass of water and drank it to cool myself down, and then I walked outside to take some fresh air… Then I saw a familiar face… I face that only the angels could have, I saw the beautiful woman. She said: "Hey are you okay?" I said "Yeah I am okay" She then said "My name is Annie" then I said: "I am Mark" she smiled and looked down then she looked at me and said: "Hey umn... It's just that I just moved in and I am painting my apartment alone and I need some help if you don't mind?" I said: "Oh I don't mind at all Ill help" So I went back home and change to some different clothing and went to her apartment. Her place was a bit different than mine but it was as small as mine too. So we started to paint and we bumped to each other, and then she painted my shoulder and I said: "Hey!" then she said: "Ups!" I painted her face with my brush and she laughed so we started painting each other in the fight until we grew tired… Then she approached me and said: "Why don't we step in the shower so you can scrub all this pain off of my body." I froze…. I dint know what to do…. I said to myself that if my bitch wife can cheat on me behind my back then so will I. So I said: "Would love to help you on this one too"

Priest: "Thou shall not commit adultery, but you did anyways."

Mark: "Hey it's not cheating if she cheated first, right? But I am not done…"

Priest: "Go on…"

Mark: I went back home and sat on my couch and 5 min later Jane arrived and said: "Where were you?" I tell her: "Hey you could have said, HEY HUNNY HOW WAS YOUR DAY" then she says: "Someone tells me you were with that neighbor!" I tell her: "Yes I was. So?" she responds saying: "Mark, were you doing inappropriate thing with her?" I tell her: "Painting her apartment in very inappropriate" She says: "Yes or No did you have sex with her?" I said: "No" she says: "Really?" then I said: "I swear to God."

Priest: "Thou shall not speak false testimony."

Mark: "Yeah…"

Priest: "Thou shall not take the name of God in vain"

Mark: "It just slipped out of me! Let me continue…"

Mark: It was 9:47 PM when I went to sleep, my mind just gazed off thinking about my wife cheating on me… I know I cheated on her but mine was different, she did it knowing I was loyal to her.

Priest: "Did you see her in the act of adultery?"

Mark: "No but I am sure she did, she was with that other man!"

Mark: That near though of her with that other man just raised my hair in the neck, knowing that you are in bed with a slut who cheated on her made me sick… I wanted that feeling to stop… I couldn't stand that feeling. So I got up and went to the gasoline station and filled up two tanks of gasoline and went to Roy's house. I sneaked in and tied him to his bead with tape, and I spilled the whole tank around the house… then I lit it on fire. I then came home and took the gasoline tank and spilled the whole tank around the bed. I couldn't tie her because I dint want to touch that whore, I looked at her face one more time… then I took that last match left and I lit it she looked at me and I said: "Burn in hell" I dropped the match and it lit the room on fire I ran out of the room and I barricaded the door so she couldn't get out I ran outside and I hid around the trees and watched I heard the cry of Justin… I forgot about my son… but it was too late… the apartment was on fire.

Priest: "Thou shall not kill"

Mark: "I know…"

Priest: "If you knew then why you did it?"

Mark: "Dint you hear me, I did it because I wanted that feeling to stop. But it dint stop… It got worse. I came here to see if this could help; it only helped a little… I have to go… father forgive me."

As Mark left the church police men intercepted him and arrested him. They took him to the police station and sat him on a chair in a hall way. His head was down and he dint speak… then a man walked through the entrance doors he looked at him and it was the Priest, Mark said: "I thought that confessing was confidential you asshole!" the Priest looked at him and said: "I came here because I heard you got arrested, and I will never break my vow as a priest of the catholic church for its forbidden to tell anyone's confection. My son, I dint say anything." As the Priest said his last word, Mark heard that a door opened in the hall, he looked to his left and he saw a familiar face, a face not forgotten. As that face got close Mark knew who it was, that face then said: "You will pay for what you did to Roy and to Justin; YOU will burn in hell." As that familiar face walked out of the station the only thing that came out of Mark's lips was: "Jane…"


End file.
